


April 13, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos managed to roll from a Metropolis villain before Supergirl struck her with fists.





	April 13, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos managed to roll from a Metropolis villain before Supergirl struck her with fists and caused her to collapse.

THE END


End file.
